


Heroes of the Heart

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Swearing, My Spanish ain't perfect, No Smut, Telanovela, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You'll be the first to admit that you've gotten addicted to a certain TV show and it's (mostly) got nothing to do with those steamy actors in it.Bucky and Steve are jealous.It's time to have some fun.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Reader/Steve Rogers
Series: A Day in the Life [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. This one goes out to all the people amused with the TV show reader was obsessed with in the last fic.

“It’s a menace, Stevie. It’s got to go.” Bucky growled as the two men stomped through the tower. 

Steve sighed but he had to agree. He didn’t think he would ever stoop to this low, but here he was. “I know, Buck. That’s why we’re going to talk to Tony.” 

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “Is there ANYONE else we can ask?” He begged. 

Steve sighed and shook his head. “Sorry, jerk. Tony’s the only one with full control of the tower. If you want it gone, we have to talk to him.” 

Bucky sighed and grumbled in incoherent Russian under his breath but didn’t argue as the two continued making their way to Tony’s labs. 

The door hissed open as the two entered. 

Tony glanced up from the latest model he was working with. “Well if it isn’t Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. What can I do for you two?” He asked, turning back to his work. 

Steve and Bucky stood awkwardly in the doorway, both too embarrassed to say what they’d actually come to ask for. Tony let the silence fester for a minute before he glanced up, suddenly suspicious. 

“Capsicle . . . Capsicle 2.0 . . . what’s going on here?” He asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Steve glanced at Bucky who shook his head and Steve sighed. Guess he had to ask it then. “We . . . uh . . . we were wondering . . . well you see . . .” 

“Yes?” Tony prompted condescendingly. 

“How do you put parental locks on things?” Steve blurted out. 

Tony blinked. Slowly. 

“You . . . you want . . . why are you asking?” Tony asked. 

Bucky elbowed Steve in the ribs. 

Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just that . . . well . . . you see . . . she’s got this show she likes to watch.” 

“Okay?” Tony said. 

“It’s just . . .” 

“She watches the show more than she watches us.” Bucky cut in, glaring at Steve for not getting to the point sooner. 

Tony stood frozen for approximately half a second before he doubled over laughing. “You’re jealous?! Of a TV show?!” Tears streamed down his face. 

Steve and Bucky stood awkwardly in the corner. 

Eventually, Tony straightened and wiped at his eyes. “Oh. Oh that’s too good. Out of curiosity, what show is it?” 

Bucky mumbled something under his breath. 

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.” Tony smirked. “What was it?” 

“Heroes of the Heart.” Bucky bit out. 

Tony tried and failed to hold another round of chuckles back in while too trained soldiers glared daggers at him. 

Eventually, he managed to calm back down. “Okay. Okay. Here.” He pulled up a screen and typed on it. “That show and anything related to it won’t make it past the firewalls. You’re welcome. But when she comes down here demanding to know what happened to her show, I’m going to throw both you old coots right under the bus.” 

Steve and Bucky smiled, the threat passing right over their heads. “Thanks Tony.” Steve said. 

Bucky nodded and the two of them left the labs. 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Tony laughed under his breath. 

Bucky and Steve sat on the couch, watching another of the old black and white films they remembered from their childhoods. You snuck into the kitchen to make ‘snacks’. You pulled out your phone and queued up the next episode of ‘Heroes of the Heart’. You would be the first to admit that you’d gotten addicted to the superhero telanovela and you were dying to find out what happened next after the last episode ended on such a cliffhanger. 

You slipped your headphones into your ear and pressed play. 

Nothing happened. 

You furrowed your eyebrows, quit the app and tried again. 

Still nothing. 

You tried one more time before JARVIS’ voice chimed in your ear. “I’m afraid that’s not going to work Ms. Scotty. The show and all its related products and content has been blocked from the servers.” 

You froze. “What.” You hissed under your breath. 

“Mr. Stark requested that I inform you that it was Hero 1 and Hero 2, oh so brave, through and through that requested all access be permanently blocked. It appears that they were . . . jealous.” 

“They were jealous.” You echoed. 

“It appears so.” 

“Of a TV show.” 

“Perhaps a little more than that.” 

“Me voy a matarles. Voy a matarles and nadie, nunca, van a encontrar sus cuerpos.” You hissed under your breath. 

“Indeed.” JARVIS said. 

You clenched your phone in your hands, glared in the direction of the living room and blinked away. 

Bucky and Steve were on cloud nine. For the first time in days you hadn’t said anything about the latest plot line with ‘Brett McHottie’ or that dastardly evil twin ‘Julio McHottie’. Bucky had even swiped your phone at one point and changed your background to a picture of him and Steve and you had yet to change it back to the ‘Heroes of the Heart’ actors. All in all, it was a very good day. 

“Doll? Do you need any help?” Steve paused the movie and glanced at the kitchen. You’d been gone a long time. “Doll?” He called again when you didn’t answer. You still didn’t answer and Steve pushed to his feet nervously. “Sweetheart?” He tried again, walking to the kitchen. “She’s not here!” Steve called. 

Bucky glanced at the rafters. “Where would she go?” He asked, pushing to his feet. 

Steve shrugged as he walked down the hallway checking rooms. “Somewhere to watch that damn show, probably.” He grumbled. 

“JARVIS, where’s Y/N?” Bucky asked. 

“I’m afraid she’s not in the building, sirs.” JARVIS responded. 

Steve and Bucky froze and glanced at each other. You didn’t just ‘leave the building’ unless you told one of them first. It was a safety thing. You always liked at least one of them to know where you were. 

“Buck . . .” Steve said. 

“I know, punk.” Bucky said nervously. 

Before they had too much time to worry about it, Tony’s face appeared on the TV screen. “Hey geniuses.” He greeted. His smile was wide and promised that to two of them were not about to like what he said next. “I thought you might want to get a load of this. Remember, I told you this was a bad idea.” 

Tony’s face flickered away and the news popped up on screen. “In other news, ‘Heroes of the Heart’ had a special guest on set today. The Avengers own resident teleporter arrived on set to pay a visit to the actors and actresses of the show. She said that Avenging can be a hard job and it helps to unwind after a long day of saving the world. She personally wanted to thank the cast of the show that has become her guilty pleasure in the past few weeks.” 

The camera cut to images of you flirting with members of the cast and crew. You looked especially chummy with the two actors that played Brett and Julio. Bucky’s teeth ground together as Julio got especially . . . enthusiastic. He ripped his shirt open in some parody of Superman and you laughed before you signed your name on his chest. 

Steve was already dialing your phone. 

The camera cut back to the newswoman. “This is Sandra Dennon. Channel Six News.” 

The screen turned off. 

“Hi, sweetheart. Uh . . . this is Steve. Call me back when you get this.” Steve hung up. 

The two soldiers stood frozen in the middle of the living room in various states of rage and jealousy. “I’m going to hit the gym.” Bucky said abruptly. 

“I’ll join you.” Steve echoed. 

They were out of apartment minutes later. 

You blinked into existence; arms full of merchandise. “Let’s get to work.” You cackled. 

Steve and Bucky had all but beaten the absolute shit out of one another by the time they’d worked out all of their frustrations. They trudged upstairs and walked into the apartment. 

Bucky dropped his gear on the floor while Steve flicked on the lights. 

They both froze. Poster after poster of the actors from the show absolutely coated the walls of the apartment. Pillows with the show’s title card covered ever spare inch of the couch. Magazines with the actors faces covered the coffee table. As if on cue, the TV turned on and season one of the show started playing on the screen. The dramatic music rose to a high and you blinked onto the coffee table and twirled around, scattering the magazines in every direction. “What do you think?” You asked, smiling dreamily at the posters on the wall. “It’s a true paradise now.” 

Steve opened his mouth but the sound that came out of it wasn’t exactly human. 

You blinked and appeared in front of him. “Let me get that for you, baby.” You said, thoughtfully closing his mouth for him. 

You turned to Bucky and crossed your arms over your chest as though daring him to say anything. “Gues what I did today.” 

Bucky sent the most murderous glare he was capable of creating in your direction. You didn’t even hesitate. “Doll . . .” His voice was low with warning. 

You smirked up at him and blinked away. You appeared on the coffee table again, your back to the men as you started quoting the lines of the show in dramatic fashion. 

“Te amo! Te quiero! Pero eres malo, Julio. No puedo estar contigo.” You flung your hand against your forehead and flopped backwards onto the pillow laden couch. 

You plopped up from the couch and blinked away before you reappeared with a body pillow dressed in a replica of Julio’s costume. “Si! Si puedes! Me amas! Me quieras! Eres mio!” You cooed at the pillow, dipping it low. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Steve staring wide-eyed at your display and you did wonder briefly if you’d broken him. Your more immediate concern though was where in the hell Bucky had gone because he was most definitely not next to Steve anymore. 

You found out only seconds later when rough hands grabbed your arm and spun you against a broad chest. You glanced up at Bucky’s face and had only a second to reorient yourself before his lips crashed against yours and he swept you up in a burning kiss. 

“Damn, Sarge.” You murmured when he finally pulled away. You wondered if you looked as absolutely shell-shocked as he did. 

“Take it down.” He still managed to order. “All of it.” 

You pretended to debate it for a minute before he swept you up in another burning kiss and you then you couldn’t help but agree to anything. 

“Tomorrow.” You agreed, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Tomorrow.” He agreed, walking towards your bedroom. 

He slammed the door shut behind the two of you leaving Steve, still gaping, alone in the living room; the sounds of ‘Heroes of the Heart’ echoing around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Quick one-shot that popped into mind for the morning after. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You let out a breath as your eyes fluttered opened. Your eyebrows quickly drew down in confusion as you glanced around the room. The blues and greys of the walls were very distinctly different from the blank white walls of the room you’d fallen asleep in. You glanced down at your waist as an arm tightened around it, pulling you back against a broad chest. You shook your head and let your eyes flutter back shut as you smiled. 

“What did you do to Bucky?” You asked. 

“Hmmm. Nothin’.” Steve murmured against your head. 

You chuckled. “He’s gonna be pissed.” You warned. 

“You fell asleep in his arms last night, it’s only fair you wake up in my arms, doll. I don’t make the rules.” 

You shook your head and let yourself drift back asleep. “Sure you don’t, baby.” 

You woke up again to the motions of movement at you were being carried back down the hall. “Stevie’s gonna be pissed.” You murmured. 

Bucky kissed the top of your head. “Let ‘im.” 

You snuggled further into his chest and smiled. 

This was one game of tug of war you didn’t mind being a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I started a new series today called "Request My Life" with all the request one-shots I've gotten or written for my own guilty pleasure that don't fit in any other series. Most of them are pretty hilarious if I do say so myself, so I'd high recommend checking that out. 
> 
> If you're a stucky fan - check out my series "Lovers Lost to Time AU". The first is called "The Flip Side of Heaven" but the whole series will be wrapping up soon and I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
